


Nourishment

by anarchist



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchist/pseuds/anarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands can become more intimate than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishment

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH GORE OR CANNIBALISM.
> 
> I am uncomfortable with both. But I wrote this anyway. I wanted to explore Noiz's unfeeling... I wanted to take it to an extreme, where he seeks the most deviant and painful sexual act in order to achieve pleasure. That's what this is.
> 
> Please note that I do not condone the following behaviours. I believe that consensual cannibalism is detrimental to both parties, despite being consensual. Homicide is also not condoned. But it happens here. Because this is fiction.
> 
> Take care. Enjoy.

He told him he’d always be there, right there, right with him. Always, forever a part of him. He’d get into his heart, his head, his home, his everything; he’d shed his skin for him, he’d nourish his body and soul, always.

It started with a one night stand, that disgusting debauchery, the sodomy undertaken between two strangers, vile not in the actual act but in the implication - these men were not picky, these men were sluts, they met and they fucked with little time in between, and only in the morning hours did they exchange a few awkward words.

Except that wasn’t the last time. One week later, one more weekend spent at a bar, and these men joined again. The pierced one caught sight of the blue hair and knew what he was after. A kiss was exchanged, the necessary parts became rigid and ready, and they proceeded home in a taxi, barely in the door before the blue hair was tugging at the zipper on the pierced one’s crotch. A member, thick and pulsing, fought against the material of his underpants as he helped undress. 

This time, the words began that night, after the intercourse had been conducted and both had climaxed with heavy breath, pounding heart, pulsing vessel. The pierced one, looking straight up at the ceiling while the other lay on his side fussing with the blankets, said, “Aoba.”

And the blue hair paused, tense, looking at his fuck who, by all accounts, should not have known his name. 

“There was mail on your table. I glanced at it. Aoba Seragaki.” He chewed his lip, brought his hand up to the metal balls jutting out of either side of the bridge of his nose and gave them a twist. “Aoba, I have a proposition.”

The blue hair, Aoba, pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at his fuck. He wasn’t especially handsome, but the piercings and bleached hair were attractive in a post-punk revival kind of way. And he was good in bed. Not too gentle. Always pushing for a little more. Pushing to be bitten, to have the metal jewels adorning his member tugged on, to fuck in new positions without guidance, just give every angle a go.

“What’s your name?” Aoba asked, still studying the smooth features of the man beside him. “Man” was pushing it - he couldn’t have been more than 19 or 20.

“Noiz… You can call me Noiz,” the pierced one frowned. Aoba had noticed that he rarely smiled, and when he did speak it was typically an order or a sarcastic quip, which suited Aoba - submissive, and himself an expert in sarcasm - quite well. 

“Noiz. Okay.” 

The duo lay in bed now, looking at the stucco ceiling as Noiz explained his proposition. Aoba gulped. Noiz breathed deeply, calmly, continuing his description, stating his wants and needs. In the end, it all came back to those words, spoken as though they were the simplest promises in the world:

“I want to be here for you. I want to be a part of your life, your home. I want you to think of me, I want to be a part of your head and your heart. I want to bear my nakedness for you, I want to shed my skin for you, I want to be your nourishment.”

Aoba couldn’t look at him. A lump caught in his throat. No one had said these things to him before. And this was just a second one night stand. He couldn’t think of what to say, so he shoved the first words into his mind out onto his tongue: “You’re a good fuck. So if that makes you comfortable, okay. We can do that for you.”

The preparation for the proposition took three weeks. Three more fucks. Three more powerful climaxes, twitching muscles and throbbing veins. And then it was time.

Noiz came over early. His piercings were removed. He wore a suit and tie. He had his affairs in order.

Aoba, submissive Aoba, was naked when Noiz arrived. Noiz flowed into the room without the usual anger. He was almost peaceful. His lips were upturned at the edges as Aoba led him to the kitchen.

Aoba had been cooking. The meal was a hot pot, many diced vegetables and rich broth. It simmered on the stove, flavours coalescing into a beautiful aroma. 

Noiz sat in his designated chair. The room was unusually warm and moisture rose to his brow. “Should I removed my clothes?”

Aoba considered this. He eyed his fuck, looking nice in this suit, but decided he would look better without. The clothes were on the ground and Noiz was back in his chair, arms on the rests so Aoba could tighten the restraints.

Noiz’s cock stuck straight up as Aoba sat onto it, rocking back and forth and moaning into Noiz’s mouth. Noiz didn’t make a sound, just let the blue hair do the work. The blue hair came suddenly, ass gripping the rod inside of him as his own member exploded with cum. He climbed off, ordering Noiz to suck it and swallow the semen. “Dinner,” he smiled, grinding against Noiz’s face. 

Noiz’s rod was still stiff, but that would be fixed.

And so it was that the proposition began.

The first utensil to be used was the mallet. Tenderizing. Aoba let his violence release as he swung the mallet, first across that mediocre face, then across the shoulders, arms, each finger, chest, abdomen, thighs. Smooth, pale, freshly waxed skin rippled and reddened with impact. Noiz moaned with each moment that the cold metal met his flesh. His penis pulsed and he struggled to maintain composure as Aoba retrieved the second utensil, the peeler, and moved back across the kitchen to his fuck.

The fuck grinned. The fuck had this huge smile on his face and Aoba remembered why he was doing this, why he was giving into this proposition, and he took the peeler and began at a finger.

The skin came up easily. After that, it was all handwork. Digging in, tearing beneath that layer of peach silk, and tugging it up in strips. Like removing gloves, backwards from fingers to wrists. His hands were red, hardworking and red and smooth - so smooth, so smooth. The blue hair took a moment to breathe it in. That recognizable scent, the copper of a bloody nose but this time a result of a skinning, of the complete removal of two hands, the owner sitting in the chair crying out in pleasured moans.

The skin peeling continued with the thighs, where they supposed the most meat could be found. He dug his fingers beneath, loosening fibers and tearing skin from seam. The cock just inches from his handiwork was twitching, precum dripping. Noiz moaned in ways Aoba never imagined he could as he lifted skin from thigh and laid it across the floor, a new lampshade in the making.

The knife was next.

And they had meat in their hotpot for many nights to come.

Until the day the life ran out. The fuck, red and unclothed in every sense, achieved the perfect orgasm as his life passed out of him. 

And Aoba, stained red and stained a murderer, sat at the table, contemplating how this came to be. He packed everything up. Frozen, enough for a long while. He wasn’t sure if he could enjoy it without his fuck, but he had to keep the promises made to him.

“I want to be here for you.”  
“I want to be a part of your life, your home.”  
“I want you to think of me, I want to be a part of your head and your heart.”  
“I want to bear my nakedness for you, I want to shed my skin for you.”  
“I want to be your nourishment.”


End file.
